Bishops
Bishops, originally known as Black Bishops, are demons from Oblivion belonging to the Chess Demons in service to and are the right hand to the King and Queen. They are the strongest level 2 creatures and are the only level 2s capable of advanced magic. Physical description The bishops are mysterious cloaked figures always hiding under thick robes and armor. They are made up of dark, solid energy and drip of black sludge like other Chess Demons when materializing. They heads, shoulders, fingers and tips of their wings are curved like the head of a bishop chess piece with a small orb floating above them. They have dark purple armor over a pale purple, tattered robe and two strands of bright purple flowing down their back. They also have two small bright purple wings. Across their forehead, chest, arms, wings and lower body are various bright red eyes with gold pupils that serve as the bishops form of sight. Abilities Bishops are one of the three level 2 creatures of the Chess Demons. They are the most intelligent of the level 2 demons and therefore are charged with coordinating overall forces. Rather than participate up close and physically like the pawns, rooks and knights, bishops prefer to do damage from afar, taking advantage of their high magical skills to strike at their opponents with a variety of spells. This is also due to the fact that unlike their weaker counterparts, bishops are not as physically strong or durable. Only two of each may be summoned at a time. Powers *'Dark energy manipulation:' Bishops are capable of controlling dark energy that they can use in offense or defense. **'Dark energy projection:' They can project dark energy into different types of projected attacks such as blasts, bullets, waves, bolts and beams. **'Dark energy force-field generation:' They can use dark energy to form a protective force-field around themselves or allies to deflect oncoming attacks. *'Support enhancement:' Bishops are capable of temporarily enhancing their physical condition of their allies. They can enhance strength, speed and durability. *'Short-range teleportation:' The bishops can teleport short distances in the blink of an eye. Due to their weak physiology and low durability, this short-range teleportation acts as their primary defense if enemies get too close. *'Speech and telepathic communication:' Unlike their weaker comrades, the bishops are capable of physical speech as well as telepathic communication. *'Enhanced intelligence:' The bishops are the most intelligent of the level 2 Chess Demons and as such are brilliant strategists on the battle field. They can analyze situations and easily come up with a counter attack. *'Enhanced sight:' The bishops possess several eyes on their body that allow them to see. While the eyes themselves do not move, depending on the way the bishop moves it's body, it can see from all directions and perceive any hidden attacks. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Bishops have incredible reaction times, capable of easily reacting too and dodging oncoming attacks. *'Levitation:' Bishops can hover in place in the air. Skills *'Strategic planning:' Due to their high intelligence, bishops make excellent planners and strategists, often taking the role of coordinating battle plans. Background The bishops are one of the many forces under service to the King and Queen, leaders of the Chess Demons. Due to a pact with a family bloodline on Earth, the bishop are capable of being summoned to the physical plain. However, only two can be summoned at one time and creatures that are not level 2 cannot be summoned either. Trivia *Bishops are based on the chess pieces of the same name. Category:Chess Demons Category:Demons Category:Oblivion Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Bell Family